


Quand J'étais Fils Unique et Maintenant

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Français, Je ne peux pas, Je ne peux pas faire les balises, One-Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24983425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Pico était un enfant unique. Mais maintenant qu'il a une petite soeur, que ressent-il à ce sujet ?C'est une petite histoire que j'ai dû écrire pour mon cours de français. Et je suis presque sûr qu'il est évident que ma langue maternelle n'est pas le français. Donc, il y a beaucoup d'erreurs grammaticales dans cette histoire.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)





	Quand J'étais Fils Unique et Maintenant

"Maman ! Je sors."

"Où vas tu?"

"Je réunis mon ami dans le pont près de chez nous."

"D'accord, mais emmène ta sœur avec toi."

"D'accord..."

Je fronce les sourcils et j'attends ma soeur. Elle prend toujours trop de temps pour se préparer.

"Je suis prêt !"

Ana dit et elle descend les escaliers. Elle mets un t-shirt qui ont des rouges lignes. Et ses cheveux avaient l'air de les avoir coiffés. Elle court vers moi.

"Où allons-nous ?" elle demande.

"Nous allons au pont."

Je dis et je met mes chaussures. Après je met mes chaussures, je vois que Ana a du mal à les mettre. Donc, je l'aide à les mettre.

Ensuite, nous commençons à marcher vers le pont. En marchant, nous voyons beaucoup de maisons et d'enfants. Les enfants jouent à une sorte de jeu que je ne connaissais pas.

Après cinq minutes de marche, nous arrivons le pont. Je vois mon ami, il se tenait sur le pont. Il met un t-shirt noir et un pantalon marron. Les mains de il était dans ses poches.

"Bonjour, Pico !"

"Bonjour, ça va ?"

"Ça va bien. Et toi ?"

"Moi aussi. Ana, va trouver vos amis et joue avec eux."

"D'accord !"

Elle dit et elle court vers des enfants qui jouent avec une balle. Je marche lentement vers mon ami et je me tiens à côté de lui.

Pendant un certain temps, nous avons parlé de l'école et des autres enfants. Je ne me souviens pas exactement du temps qui s'est écoulé mais le ciel a commencé à s'assombrir.

"Voilà ta soeur... Tu t'entends bien avec elle ?" mon ami dit.

"Oui on s'entend bien. Seulement voilà, comme je le disais déjà à Charlie, quand j'étais fils unique, j'étais adoré comme un dieu..."

* * *

J'ai été 5 ans. Je vivais dans la grande maison avec ma mère et mon père. C'était une bonne vie car quand je voulais quelque chose, je l'ai toujours eu. Je sais, ce n'était pas gentil de ma part de le faire mais j'étais un enfant.

Bref, j'obtiendrais toujours ce que je voulais mais parfois je me sentais seul. Mais ce sentiment ne durerait que quelques heures parce que je me sentais fatigué et je dormais. La prochaine jour, j'allais mon école primaire et j'oubliais ça.

Un jour, après je suis arrivé chez moi, ma mère m'a appelé du salon. Quand je suis venu là, j'ai vu que mon père et ma mère étaient assis sur le canapé. La main gauche de ma mère était sur son ventre.

"Oui, maman ?"

"Pico, ton père et moi devons te dire quelque chose de très important."

"D'accord mais après ça, je peux jouer avec mes jouets ?"

"Bien sûr mais tu dois nous écouter soigneusement." maman a dit.

"D'accord..."

"Pico, tu vas avoir une soeur !" cette fois, c'est mon père qui a parlé.

"Quoi !"

"Tu vas avoir une soeur pico tu n'es pas excité ?"

"Non, je ne suis pas ! Je n'ai jamais voulu de sœur."

Je me souviens avoir crié et couru dans ma chambre. Je me sentais blessé. J'avais l'impression d'être remplacé. Au fond, je savais que je n'étais pas remplacé. Mais je n'y ai pas pensé. Je ne voulais pas partager rien. A mon avis, une soeur est un fardeau qui ne disparaît jamais.

C'était le jour où ma soeur est née. Dès le début, je ne l'aime pas mais ça va changer. Elle criait sans arrêt ce jour-là. Elle est totalement rouge, quelle laideur ! Les docteurs et mes parents m'a dit que c'était normal mais je ne pense pas qu'elle était normal. Comment est-elle une personne normal si elle est rouge et peut pleurer sans arrêter ? Ai-je raison ?

Ensuite, elle est devenue un peu ordinaire à moi. Elle semble plus en plus à personne.

* * *

"Vous voulez des abricots secs?"

Demande Ana en courant vers nous. J'atteins son panier avec ma main et prends un abricot. Après je prends un abricot, elle part avant que je puisse dire quoi que ce soit.

"Mais bon, sinon ça va."

"Je comprends."

"Je dois y aller maintenant, il se fait assez tard."

"Tu as raison. Au revoir."

Je marche vers le groupe de gamins où Ana a joué. Je trouve Ana et lui dis que nous devons rentrer à la maison maintenant. Heureusement, elle ne résiste pas et dit au revoir à ses amis. Après cinq minutes de marche, nous arrivons chez nous.

Ensuite, je vais ma chambre. Je m'allonge sur mon lit et ferme les yeux pendant quelques minutes. Au bout d'un moment, je sens quelqu'un d'autre sur mon lit.

"Ana, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma chambre ?"

"Je me ennuyais."

"Ensuite, allez jouer avec vos jouets."

"J'ai joué ! Mais après un moment, ils sont devenus ennuyeux aussi."

"Que voulez-vous alors?"

"Je veux jouer avec toi !"

* * *

Ana et moi jouons quelques jeux pendant deux heures. Après, je elle se fatigue et elle dort. Je la porte dans sa chambre. Après ça, je descends les escaliers. Je vois ma mère. Elle était dans le salon, assise sur le canapé.

"Comment s'est passée ta journée, Pico ?" maman dit.

"Bien."

"Tu sais, la prochaine année, Ana va aller avec toi à ton école, qu'en penses-tu?"

"Je pense que si Ana va aller avec moi à mon école, je peux m'occuper d'elle parce que nous allons être au même étage. Mais je ne veux pas qu'elle reste toujours avec moi en effet elle ne va pas se faire des amis."

"Merci de me dire votre sentiment pico, vous êtes un frère attentionné."

"Je vais boire de l'eau."

Je dis et je marche vers la cuisine. Comme je rentre dans la cuisine, j'entends le bruit de l'ouverture de la porte d'entrée. Mon père doit être rentré à la maison.

Après avoir bu l'eau, je commence à retourner dans ma chambre. J'entends mes parents parler de ma soeur. Ils parlent de son avenir. Je n'écoute pas et je commence à aller dans ma chambre.

Il était inutile que j'écoute cette conversation c'est-à-dire je sais ce qu'ils allaient probablement dire. Quand elle grandira, elle sera toujours son moi insouciant. Elle se moquera de tout et ensuite elle jouera à des jeux avec ses amis. Peut-être qu'elle arrêtera de me suivre. Elle ne sera probablement pas bonne dans ses cours car elle pensera toujours à jouer à des jeux.

Quand je marche vers ma chambre, je vois que la porte d'Ana était un peu ouverte. Je regarde à l'intérieur de la pièce et j vois qu'Ana ne dormait pas.

"Je pensais que tu dormais." je dis.

"Je me suis réveillé au son de papa et maman qui parlaient. Avez-vous entendu de quoi ils parlaient?"

"Ils parlaient de votre avenir ou de quelque chose."

"Cela fait de nous deux." elle dit.

"Que voulez-vous dire ?"

"Ils parlent de toi aussi quand tu n'es pas là."

Je tapote sa tête et je lui dis d'aller dormir. Elle émet un son fatigué et elle marche vers son lit. Alors qu'elle s'endort, je sors de la pièce et je marche vers ma chambre. Quand j'arrive ma chambre, je me couche et dormir.

**Author's Note:**

> C'est idiot. Vraiment.


End file.
